Friends Forever
by Bridges06Students
Summary: by radforda. First time fanfiction by a member of the LHS Bridges sumemr program. Everything was happening so suddenly, but they promised to always be friends and be there for one another.


Girlfriends: "Friends Forever"

_DISCLAIMER: The following is a work of fan fiction, incorporating characters or situations created by or belonging to the original authors. This work is not presented for profit, nor may it be redistributed without consent of the author. I do not claim ownership or profit from these characters or situations, and use them under the fair-use rights provisions of copyright law_

It started off just as any ordinary day with Joan hard at work at her restaurant, Mya doing everything in her power to restore her family, Toni trying to become a better mother, and Lynn being Lynn meaning she wasn't doing anything when a bomb was placed over them that would test their friendship and change their lives forever.

Joan, who still hasn't found the love of her life, was putting orders in for her restaurant's inventory when she felt the tap on her shoulder that would knock her chaotic world upside down and make things a whole lot better for her, but not her girlfriends. The magical tap came from none other than her former fiancé and enchanted love Brock. She opened up her arms and wrapped them around him as tight as her body would allow as a welcome back to my life greeting. He did the same in return and they immediately began to catch up on the past two years. Everyone who walked by could see the kindles in their eyes as they laughed and talked. His motives were never dubious to Joan, she was just happy to be in love again.

Toni, happy to be home with her baby Morgan after winning the custody battle with her ex-husband Todd, was just getting adjusted to being a single mother and diva when she received a phone call from Greg. After cheating on her and painting his way out of her heart he begs for her forgiveness and asks could he have another chance. Toni sucks up all of his words and is flushed with excitement when Morgan began to cry. Greg asked was she babysitting, and after some hesitation she tells him the truth about Todd and their baby. She notices at that exact moment that he begins to shy away. Hurt and filled with rage, she begins to let out her diva Toni and lets all second thoughts of Greg die. As she hung up the phone, she could the only people she could think of was her baby, her girlfriends, and Todd. Without a second thought, she packed up her baby and went to reach for the doorknob to go see Todd. When she opened the door, she saw Todd standing right in front of her face, with a look in his eyes that said he wanted his family back.

Mya, her son Jabary, and her husband Darnell had just returned home from their family vacation and were unpacking when the phone rang. This wasn't the normal ring this would be the bomb that forces Mya to make a hard move. On the other line was her former stalker Stan. Darnell picked up the phone, and being that he still wasn't too fond of him, began to yell out nasty words to Stan about calling his wife. He hung up the phone and ran into the bedroom where he found Mya still unpacking but with a look of concern on her face from all the screaming. Darnell started to question Mya about her and Stan's relationship again. After a long talk, Mya reassured him that there hadn't been anything between them since her and Darnell's divorce. Happy to be able to trust her again Darnell told Mya he had some more news. "I got the job in Pittsburgh, so we're moving" he said with a grin plastered on his face. Mya's mouth dropped to the floor and even though she was happy for her husband she knew things would never be the same.

Lynn, who has been searching the world for years trying to find her self, decides that it's time to try something new. Instead of singing, filming, or working in an office, she decides to become a teacher. This decision was made after her new found love Mike proposed to her and she happily accepted. Lynn has never been a person to stay in committed relationships very long yet alone the thought of marriage. She hasn't been the good girl that most guys look for in a woman that he's considering to be worth marrying, but Mike fell in love with her at first glance. What made Lynn fall in love in return was the fact that intimacy wasn't a factor in their relationship. This was something new and refreshing for her. He was more interested in her intellect and wanted to help her on her path to discovery. They had many deep conversations to fulfill that need and that's when Lynn decided that she had gotten in touch with all of her feelings except for her feelings for kids. The freshman kids would now be introduced to Mrs. Mike Taylor. What she didn't know was that the date that she chose for the wedding would be the same date that Mya and her family would have to move.

The girlfriends had planed on going to dinner one night to catch up on everything as their Thursday night ritual. As they entered the building, they all had smiling faces. They picked their usual table and ordered their usual drinks and food, but this would be the very last time that this ritual would take place. The conversation began with the most high-maintenance of the bunch, Joan. She told her friends about how Brock approached her out of the blue and has swept her off her feet all over again. She told them about how they were thinking of moving in together and how he's had a big change of heart about having kids and can't wait to start a family. They were all happy for Joan and ordered another round of drinks to celebrate.

The next to give her big news was Lynn. She told them that she had found someone also. In fact, she had found two people herself, and Mike. Everyone was wide eyed as Lynn spoke with such confidence and with such a serious tone as she told them about her new career and love. At this point, Mya was in tears. She was happy for her, but the tears began to fall when Lynn told them the date she had set for the wedding.

As everyone began to comfort Mya and congratulate Lynn, Mya told them about Darnell's promotion and about the move. Now everyone was in tears. Their waiter passed by and asked was everything okay but the only response he received was uncontrollable sobs. When Mya told them the day that they would be moving the tears came to a never ending point.

Eventually, they began to settle down and tried to look at the brighter side of the situation which was Darnell's promotion. They congratulated Mya and asked if they could change the conversation. This only made Toni too happy because although sad about Mya she couldn't wait to tell her girlfriends that she and Todd had gotten back together. She told them how Greg tried to come crawling back and how Todd portrayed Superman coming to her rescue. This made everyone's mood a little lighter and brought laughter back to their last full night together. Everything was happening so suddenly, but they promised to always be friends and be there for one another.


End file.
